Varied forms of bristles, especially bristles used in combination with toothbrushes are known.
Examples of such bristles and toothbrushes having such bristles are found in Class 15, Brushing and Scrubbing, especially in subclasses 159 and 167, of official patent classifications in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
Problems exist in brushes now in use, specifically toothbrushes, in that the bristles do not provide sufficient cleaning action.
After one brushes his teeth with a conventional toothbrush, for example, plaque may remain on the surfaces of teeth. Evidence of the remainder plaque after a thorough brushing may be generated by dragging a length of dental floss across surfaces of individual teeth or by pushing a surface in a manner of a shovel across tooth surfaces. The material which is removed by the floss and by the edge of the card-like object is plaque which remains on the teeth surfaces after brushing. It becomes obvious that brushing with conventional brushes is not satisfactory.
The problem with conventional brushes is that the rounded ends of conventional nylon bristles or the split fibrous ends of natural bristles either do not contact sufficient teeth area to remove substantially all the plaque or do not contact the tooth area with sufficient force or sufficient controlled directions to remove substantially all of the plaque on surfaces of teeth which are accessible to brush bristles.